Perfect Partners
by westwingwolf
Summary: Chloe wants to play matchmaker. Sequel to Suitable Specimen.


Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville.

AN: This is the sequel to Suitable Specimen, it is not necessary to read that story in order to enjoy this one. However, reading this one, may spoil the first one. Then again, reading the first one, may spoil this one, so take your pick. Written for NS "Blind Date" Challenge.

"I swear I don't know how you think this could possibly be a good idea," Lex stated as put on his black socks. He was sitting on the bed preparing for the latest of his wife's matchmaking dates disguised as dinner parties. Chloe insisted these get-togethers be low key so no formal wear was required. Good that no bowtie was necessary, bad that he couldn't use it as excuse to hold her close as she tied his for him. Not that he needed the excuse to pull her close to him; it was just part of the fun of domestic life.

Not part of the fun of domestic life: inane dinner parties to match family members and friends.

Chloe exited the bathroom and walked to the closet where her outfit for dinner was hanging on one of the doors. She wore only a matching lavender bra and panty set as she answered, "Because I'm determined to spread joy wherever I go. And I resent the implication that any of my ideas are bad ideas."

As he watched her pull on her black skirt, he only paid attention to her body therefore his mind only caught the words about 'spread joy'. He wasn't ashamed to admit his thoughts were in a very bad porn dialogue place, but he knew better than to say so to her. "Of course, you are right." Always a safe bet for a correct response.

"And?" she questioned as she straightened her green silk blouse.

Damn, he should have automatically added the other sure bet response. "And I'm sorry." He walked over to her with his best contrite smile and pulled her to him for a kiss. He reached for the zipper of her skirt, but she pushed him back and moved out of his arms.

"You know the rules. Once the clothes go on, they don't go off until later in the night." Chloe had implemented that rule after a series of being beyond fashionably late to a number of events. She didn't mind skipping a few hours of the society functions, but once it got to be meetings with friends and being late to work, she had to start the rule.

He groaned in frustration before going back to the bed to put on his shoes while she went to the vanity. "I'm just not sure this will work out like you hope. Remember last time with Jimmy?"

"That was a mistake, I'll admit. I should have avoided the incestuous undertones the relationship would have suffered."

"Not to mention, it makes you wonder if you're the reason he decided…"

"Hey! Don't go there." She gave him a sharp look.

"Sorry. All the same, if you continue with these set-ups, you need to look outside your circle of friends and past quasi-relationships. If we weren't on the outs with Clark, you probably would have chosen him for this dinner."

"I think I won't have to look for anyone else after tonight. I'm certain this night will work out for them." After a moment she conceded, "Though you're probably correct about Clark."

"Know I had to fend him off enough back in Smallville." Finished with his dressing, he walked up behind her and settled his hands on her shoulders. "Tell me, if Queen wasn't inexplicably in a committed relationship, would you have asked him to dinner?"

Pausing in applying her make-up, she replied, "Oliver isn't the right type. Trust me."

"What do you mean? Did he proposition you?" His demeanor clearly stating he would track Oliver down and jam arrows into his body whether the blonde billionaire had asked her out or not.

She stood up to face him. "Calm down. You know you are the only one for me. Women just take notice of men and know what attracts them. Don't act like you don't notice when other women are attracted to you or that you don't get a thrill out of it. And don't lie and say you've never thought other women were attractive."

"I have n…" Her look of disbelief stopped him before he finished.

"Kristen Bell. You have an unhealthy obsession with Veronica Mars."

Lifting an eyebrow, he stated, "What can I say? I find blondes who investigate to be sexy." She allowed him to kiss her again, this time he followed with a trail of kisses down her neck.

She laughed at his words and moaned from his kisses. "My point being that even if Oliver were available, he wouldn't be the right guy."

"Damn straight. Not like I would let Queen get too close to this family. I'm very protective of my family, especially since I dealt with my father. I don't want there to be any chance of heartache. That includes being wary of who tries to enter into the family."

"You know you sound like we're the mafia. And you're such a snob. That is the same thing you said about Jimmy."

"And I was right." He was way too pleased with himself for her liking.

"Okay, but Bruce is your friend. So you have no reason to worry."

"I think friend is a bit of a stretch. He's a business associate whom I tolerate, and he is more of a rival than anything else. Plus, I'm not entirely convinced this isn't an elaborate scheme of his just so he can get closer to you."

She shook her head in exasperation. "You are being ridiculous. Guys do not agree to blind dates just so they can hook up with the person who arranged the blind date. This isn't some crazy sitcom plot."

Lex laughed at the concept of the date. "Can we really call this a blind date if the two people have met before and know that the dinner is a thinly veiled set-up?"

"They only know each other from society functions where people talk about business and how much they've given to charity or how they've improved their golf score." She paused as a new thought came to her. "Speaking of business, you will not be using this dinner to conduct any. The point of intimate dinners is to get to know people on a personal level. I don't want to hear anything about contracts or department merging." She smoothed out the wrinkles of his dress shirt before lifting her hands to cradle his face. "If I do, then you will be locked out this room and the guest room, forcing you to sleep on the sofa."

They both knew the threat was more about the lack of sex he would be having if he disobeyed rather than caring where he slept, but he couldn't let the statement go unchallenged. "You know I could just get a hotel room or even drive out to the mansion if I wanted a comfortable place to sleep."

She smiled conspiratorially, "What makes you think anyone in this city or our staff will allow you to do either of those things once I make a call?"

He tightened his hold on her and smirked, "It's scary the power you have over people."

"One of the reasons you love me." Another deep kiss was his affirmative answer.

The doorbell ringing interrupted Lex's attempts to move Chloe over to the bed. She wiggled out his embrace and checked herself in the mirror. As she left the bedroom, she called over her shoulder "Go make sure everything is prepared." 'Everything' was code for making sure their other guest had stayed relatively sober.

As he was preparing drinks for himself and Chloe, his wife entered the living room with Bruce Wayne on her arm. He and Bruce shook hands and made pleasantries before Chloe made to introduce the other person in the room.

Smiling brightly, she made a sweeping gesture. "I believe you know Lex's brother, Lucas."

Bruce smiled and soon he and Lucas were engaged in conversation.

Pleased with herself, Chloe moved toward Lex and whispered, "See? Things are looking good and you have no reason to worry."

Lex took a sip of his scotch, "We'll see."

Chloe sighed, "Think of it this way: if the relationship endures, it will make business deals between Wayne Enterprises and LuthorCorp much easier which translates to more profits for you."

Lex smiled at that thought. Speaking up, he asked, "Lucas, had Bruce told you about his extensive classic motorcycle collection?"

Chloe laughed silently. She was certain that like Lex and herself, she had helped Bruce and Lucas find their perfect mate.


End file.
